


Different Tastes

by Blue_Night



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [4]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, Food, Humor, M/M, Vomiting, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are alone on a planet exploring some ruins. That was a really bad idea, because all of a sudden, six hostile Wraith show up and their Commander is determined to feed on John and Rodney. But, there is something he should have known before he tried to do so...</p><p>Settled in between chapter 6 and 7 of Dulinneth's story 'If You Don't Trust'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Don't Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097801) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> I had a bad day and needed something to cheer me up. This is what came out when my husband and me myself discussed about Wraith tastes and what actually would make a Wraith sick...  
> Besides, I wanted to continue with my second series and now I can think about a nice continuation...  
> This little fic is placed inbetween 'If You Don't Trust' chapter 5 from my wonderful beta Dulinneth when Renee gets back to her own Hive and her mate Dara.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your incredible fast beta!

Rodney had promised him that it would be just a walk in the park. On the last planet they had visited before he had had to pay his debts, they had found some interesting ruins, probably from the Ancients and there had also been some strange energy-signs. Rodney had waited for him to come back patiently and had asked him to come with him to the planet to explore the ruins and the energy-signs.

Todd had to see to some duties on his Hive and to get their daughter Renee used to living on a Hive so she could stay with her mate on the former hostile Hive now under Dara's command and John had to admit that he was bored to death. He missed his mate, he missed his daughter and he missed Tommy, the special Wraith who had been his personal guide on board Todd's Hive during his stay for three weeks. At first, John had been annoyed having to go wherever he wanted to with this 'babysitter' in tow, but soon, he had found out that Tommy was a very uncommon, warmhearted young Wraith and now he really missed his friendly and patient companion more than he had thought possible.

He had been glad when Rodney had asked him to go with him to the planet because he really needed a distraction from his longing for his mate. During the three weeks, they had come to a new understanding and closeness and now he was halfway out of his mind with yearning for his space-vampire-sometimes-teddybear-mate Todd.

They had decided to go there alone, without their team-mates, because Teyla was visiting her people and Ronon had wanted to go with her, because sometimes, even he needed a break from the city.

They had enjoyed a delicious meal cooked with the supplies John and Renee had brought with them after their stay on earth and then, they had left.

They had barely made their way to the ruins when suddenly there were six Wraith surrounding them, obviously exploring the ruins themselves. John didn't know them and it was only the two of them, which meant, they had no chance at all.

One of the unknown Wraith slowly came closer, grinning wolfishly at him. He had to be a high-ranking officer, maybe the Commander himself, judging by the tattoo enclosing his left eye. Behind him stood another Wraith, probably a scientist and there were also four drones pointing their weapons at Rodney and he himself.

“Hm, what a nice surprise! Two humans! I'm sure you will be rather delicious and tell me all I want to know while I feed from you.” he drawled, ripping John's shirt off and placing his ugly feeding hand on John's chest. John steeled himself for what was coming now, regretting that he would never ever have the chance to see his beloved ones again.

The Commander bit down and John groaned with the horrible pain spreading from his chest and floating through his whole body. He closed his eyes, but before the feeding process had really begun, the Wraith suddenly ripped his hand from his chest as if something had burned a hole in his sensitive palm, recoiling from him and bending his body in obvious discomfort.

John opened his eyes and stared at the tall Wraith, disbelievingly watching the ugly creature bend his body again as the strange Wraith tried to retch.

Rodney behind his back gasped with surprise, as stunned as John was, trying to find out what was going on.  
The Wraith groaned, desperately trying to empty his stomach, heaving dryly again and again.

“Human, what the hell did you eat?” he finally croaked out, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his skin shining with cold sweat in an unhealthy greyish color.

John blinked, not sure if he could believe his eyes. He knew that Wraith were able to vomit, he had seen Dara bent over the God of Porcelain after Renee's sweet revenge, but he had never seen a Wraith retching after he had tried to feed on someone.

Then, a wide smile spread across his features and he started to laugh until he was bending his own body with the bursts of his laughter.

“Onion rings, wonderful, delicious onion rings.” he finally managed to say. “Seems that we have found a solution to keep Wraith from feeding on us. I would never have thought that it could be that easy.” he gasped out, still screaming with laughter. “Rodney and I had a wonderful meal with freshly deep-fried onion rings. Seems that Wraith don't like onion rings!”

The hostile Wraith glared at him, still weak and sick, his skin even more pale and greyish, gagging again as John described the delicious meal they had enjoyed.

His scientist cautiously stepped closer. “Shall I give the order to kill them?” he asked, not daring to step closer in case his Commander threw up once more.

“I wouldn't even think of it, if I were you.” a sudden voice came from behind. John turned around and watched his mate walking up to them. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them again, his wonderful mate was still there, making his way to them, determinedly.

“Todd! What are you doing here?” he cried out, happy and with a big smile on his handsome features.

Todd shot him an annoyed look. “Getting you out of trouble it seems. Renee decided to stay on her own Hive because she's needed there and because of her decision, I was free to visit you in Atlantis sooner than we both had expected. Mr. Woolsey told me about your stupid plan to come here all alone and I thought it best to come here and see if everything's okay with the two of you.” he growled and John knew immediately that he was in trouble. Rodney shot him a brief, uncomfortable look, knowing that he would be in trouble later himself. Jennifer could be as intimidating as a Wraith Queen if she wanted to and Todd surely would tell her all the details of that incident.

John's smile faded as he noticed the expression in his mate's eyes. He would have to pay for his stupid behavior later when they were alone that was a given. The guards Todd had brought with him now surrounded the hostile Wraith and Todd waved at the still pale and strange Commander with the arrogant gesture, all being the High Commander of a powerful alliance.

“This time, I’ll allow you to live. If I ever see you again closer to my mate within a distance of at least five hundred feet then you will suffer more than only nausea because you're allergic to onions, you have my word on that.” he growled and the other Wraith ducked his head between his shoulders. “Now leave!” Todd ordered and the scientist hurried to obey, taking his Commander by his arm and leading him to the Gate, followed by the four drones. Just when they reached the dialing console, the strange Commander all of a sudden bent forward again, retching onto the shoes of the scientist. The scientist cried out in disgust, jumping to the side while letting go of the Commander's arm and the Wraith fell forward onto his knees and into the puddle of his own vomit. The four drones jumped to the side, as well, avoiding to be covered with the former contains of their Commander's now empty stomach.

John desperately tried hard to keep the next burst of laughter to himself, but when he caught Todd's look, he couldn't stay serious any longer. Rodney beside him began to snigger, too, relieved and happy and finally Todd joined them, laughing as heartily as John had only heard him laugh a few times before.

They watched the six Wraith stumble to the wormhole and their laughter filled the air of the now peaceful planet again for a long time.

When they eventually had caught their breath and wiped away the tears from their eyes, Todd turned to John and grinned wolfishly at him. “The onion rings won't keep you from getting punished for your truly stupid behavior, Sheppard. I'm not allergic to onions, at all. Not to mention what our sweet daughter will do to you after I have told her what her beloved father has done!” he threatened, looking at him like the predator he had been on the planet where he had paid his first debt.

John swallowed. “Please, don't tell her. Please, don't do that to me,” he begged, knowing that his pleading wouldn't change Todd's mind about that. Todd slowly shook his head, his grin deepening.  
“Okay, I will accept every punishment you choose for me. But, please, could you kiss me now? I think I could use some comfort after what he tried to do to me.” he said trying to convince his angry mate to take him in his arms and comfort him.

“I will, after our return to the city and you have properly brushed your teeth.” Todd stated dryly, turning around and making his way to the Stargate. John sighed again, following his mate and the guards to the Gate, a grinning Rodney at his side.

“Stop grinning, McKay.” he hissed, annoyed. “The damn onion rings were your bad idea!” Rodney shook his head, laughing.

“Stop pouting, Sheppard. The 'damn' onion rings saved your life today. Apart from that, they were rather delicious!” Rodney said, dreamily and John nodded his head, chuckling at the memory of the retching Wraith again.

He surely would have to pay for his rather dense behavior and it would take some time until Todd would kiss him again, but Rodney was right, the onion rings had been really delicious. He licked his lips by the memory and followed his mate through the gate with a happy smile on his face.


End file.
